There little puppy
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Nico is a shy dog human hybrid. Who had been treated bad in the past. Join him through his journey with two loving owners, and new friends. dogboyNico
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Oh, look at this one Jace, he's cute." Percy said to his husband Jason. Jason looked into the pen where the dog humanoid was.

Humanoids or hybrids were pets that had human features well honestly they look human but they had the features of a cat or dog.

The one that Jason and Percy we're currently looking over was a male dog hybrid with black head fur, little floppy ears on his head in place of human ears and a long black bushy tail.

The dogboy was the cutest thing Jason and Percy had ever seen. They both knew they wanted him. Jason went to look for 1 of the workers for the shelter.

Percy neild in front of the pen and tried to coax the little dogboy over to him. "Hey little guy. May I touch your fur?" the dogboy slowly walked over.

The dogboy was in his doll form. So he only came up to Percy's knee.

"So you guys are interested in adopting this little guy, hn?" Percy her Jason answer the ladies. "Yes. What's the story? How long as he been here? How old is he?" Jason inquire of the lady.

"For about 6 months." the lady said; "The police had discovered a place where hybrid fighting was taking place, and rated it one night. He was the youngest out of all of the Humanoids we were able to get out of there, she paused, "If I remember correctly. This hybrid is 14."

"Had he been involved in any of the fights?" Jason inquired.

The worker hesitated. "Yes. We believe he had been in at least 1 fight before we managed to break up the ring." she looks at the two. "Oh, please don't let that deter you from adopting him. He is a sweetheart. He's actually really shy."

Jason didn't like hearing that the dogboy had been made to fight. Normally when pets were in a hybrid fight they turned out to be vicious creatures. But then a voice popped into Jason's head that sounded creepily like his sisters. 'You idiot, if the dogboy was put up for adoption then that means he's not harmful, idiot.' yep definitely sounded like his sister.

He turned to Percy and inwardly side, his husband was giving him the Ravens ultimate puppy eyes.

"Fine." Jason said; "Will take him." next thing he knew he had an armful of his husband, he looked up passed his husband and stared into the brown eyes of their new pet and gave the little one a smile.

* * *

Nicholas stared at the two humans on the other side of the see through wall. He whimpers slightly as one of the humans that feeds him took him out of his cage in put a black lead on him. The human leg Nicholas to the to humans who had been watching him through the see through wall.

Nicholas missed his mom, dad and sister. His dad had been forced to fight five other humanoids and then didn't come home. Nicholas's sister Bianca had been in her doggy form when she was stepped on and her neck broken. And Nicholas is mom, well Nicolas didn't like thinking about what happened to her.

Nicholas watch as his lead was passed to the blonde haired human. He really hoped that these humans were more nicer than his last one.

* * *

Jason observed their new dogboys body language. He noticed that he was very hunched and besides that one time had not looked him or Percy in the eyes.

He kneeld down and started heading the dogboys head in between the boy's black ears. He smiled as he saw the little ones tell move slightly.

"Jason?" Jason blank interned from petting the dogboys had. "You say something?"

Percy smiled as he repeated his question. "Do you have any suggestions for a new name for him?"

Jason resumed petting between the black ears as he thought. "How about Nico?" Jason suggested.

"I like that, Nico it is." Percy finished filling out the necessary paperwork.

Humanoids have three forms, 1, they're human size that they took when they were giving pleasure to their masters, 2, Animal form. and 3, last but certainly not least was there toy form which were about the size of china dolls. And it's in their little Nico like being in his doll form. He was small enough for Percy to carry him like he was holding a little child.

Jason followed his husband in their new pet up the stairs to their apartment. He was carrying about 6 bags worth of stuff for their little Nico.

* * *

Jason side in relief as he placed the bags on their kitchen table. He watched as Percy put Nico on the floor. The little dogboy just stood there looking up at them.

Percy started helping Jason take their new pets stuff out of the bags, once everything was on the table Percy grabbed the food and water dishes and placed them next to the fridge on the floor,

"Nico." Percy got their little ones attention. "When we eat and we give you food it will be in this bowl." Percy said pointing to the blue bowl. Nico nodded.

Percy pic something else up off the table and then walked into the living room, the little one following.

Percy place A pillow bed on the floor next to the couch. "Nico?" once again he got the little Puppys attention, "When you don't feel like sitting on the couch you lay on this pillow." Percy said; indicating the pillow.

Nico went and laid down on the blue pillow, it was very comfy, comfier than the blanket he had to lay on in his old cage at his old masters home.

* * *

A few days later.

It took a few days for the little Puppy to get used to his new home. The kitchen where he got fed was really big and had pretty dark blue cabinets and a place for Nico to lay underneath the table when his masters were eating and he was not.

The living room was nice too. A brown leather couch Sat facing a big TV with a small table in between the two. That table was too small for Nico to lay under which was alright because in the living room he had his little pillow bed.

Nico's favorite room so far was the bedroom where he got to sleep in the bed with his master Percy in master Jason. Sometimes his master's would make strange noises and during those times, Nico would go and sleep in the living room.

Currently Nico's master's we're in the living room but Nico wanted to go for a walk. So Nico stretched as he stood from his bed and made his way over to his masters, they were starting to make funny noises again.

* * *

Jason groaned and pulled away from kissing the life out of Percy. "Don't you stop Jace?" Percy whined.

Jason side and said; "somebody wants our attention." he looked down and saw Nico sitting by his foot lightly tugging on his pants leg.

"What is it Nico?" Jason asked. "Walk please Master Jason." Jason smiled and stood up. Nico happily Walkd to the door waiting for his master.

Jason smiled and said; "Will be back in a few minutes." Percy nodded and shoot his husband on, he could see Nico's tail wagging excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note; I have one more little scene for this and then I'm asking for you guys to send ideas that you would like to see little dogboyNico in.

Woops.. nearly forgot... I don't own anything but the plot idea. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians even though I wish I owned Nico he's so cute.

* * *

Jason decided to walk Nico to the park, so they could play a bit. As they walked the blonde could not help but watch has pets romp with his happily wagging tail, as the dogboy walked in front of him. Since the only time hybrids had fur all over was when they were in their animal form they were made to wear little clothes and currently the dogboy was wearing one of the cute little outfits that Percy chose when they brought their little puppy home. A pair of black shorts and a half black shirt that gave you a great view of the boys stomach.

Jason sighed as he thought of their society.

Most of the human race were domineering, so were labeled as doms, while only about 5% of humans were classified as submissive. Which made for a lot of fighting.

So about 10 years ago some scientists who called their self the Olympians had created the first human hybrids using the DNA of submissive animals.

They passt another pear walking and Jason couldn't help but notice that the other pet was stark naked.

He sighed.

Most pets were used for the humans sexual pleasures. And yes he could see himself dominating his little Nico but the dog boy was still too young, still a child, really. He knew that Nico submissive instincts, aka the urge to have sex,

wouldn't start until at least the boy was 16 or 17, so they had a few years.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being hollered. "Jason!" he looked up the street and smiled as he saw Frank and Leo walking down the street with their pet Hazel.

Hazel was another dog hybrid. She had beautiful golden eyes and her head fur was a warm caramel brown color.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said; stopping and so forcing Nico who had been walking beside him to stop walking to.

"Not much, what's new with you?" Leo said and then asked not noticing the little hybrid hiding behind Jason's legs.

"Nothing much, work, hanging out with Percy. Oh, and Percy and I got us a pet a few days ago."

"you did?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, this is.." Jason noticed finally that Nico's lead was wrapped around his leg.

"Hey." Jason slightly tug on the lead to get his puppy out from behind his legs. Once Nico was standing beside him he placed his hand in between the puppies ears and said;

"Frank, Leo this is Nico."

Leo past Hazel's lead to Frank and kneeled down holding out his hands for the puppy to sniff.

Nico glanced up at his master Jason who gave him a nod before walking over in sniffing the other humans hands. This human smells like oil and heat.

Leo carefully rubbed in between the little hybrids ears and then smiled as hazel made her way over to greet the new face.

"yip, yip, hi I'm Hazel, these are my humans Frank and Leo. They're really nice. yip, yip."

* * *

The three owners smild as Hazel greeted Nico. Listening to her yep in the hybrids own language was cute.

"Have you interacted him with any other hybrids yet?" Frank asked. Jason shook his head. "No we haven't, we're still trying to get him used to me and Percy in the apartment." Jason smiled as he saw Nico walk over to the huge form of Frank who bent down and held out his hand to be sniffed.

"Maybe here in a week or two we can have a little get together?" he suggested.

"That sounds good." said Leo as the trio started to walk again, Frank and Leo waving goodbye to Jason, and Hazel yipping.

Jason smiled down at Nico and gave his puppy another pat between the ears before continuing on to the park.

Italian translation

per favore smettila,fa male

of the drug found we have please tell in a forced and so we are 100 percent positive that all of the drug is out of his system which could take up to the week of the most."

in in will take time to detox


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Here is my next chapter. Hope you R and R.

* * *

Nico struts as he still is at the end of his master's bed, he glanced up at the bed and saw that his master Jason wasn't there so hopped off and made his way into the kitchen, where he found his blonde owner sitting at the table staring into the tiny screen on the table. He walk over and rubbed his head against his owners leg, the blonds hand came down and rubbed in between little dogboys sfluffy ears.

-0-$-0-$-

Over the past 3 months Nico had developed a routine for his days. He got up in the morning and hung out in the kitchen with his master Jason until the blonde went to work and then he would climb back in bed and cuddle up with his master Percy until his master Percy got up and started his day.

-0-$-0-$-

Next he would eat breakfast from his bowl why master would eat from a bowl at the table. Next the two would go for a walk around the block and sometimes go up to the park. And then after their walk they would come home and Nico would take a nap or play with his toys while his master Percy did work. Later his master Jason what come home and the three would curl up on the couch in watch the thing in the living room that his new friend Hazel said was called a TV.

-0-$-0-$-

Nico liked his friend Hazel, she was very sweet and was able to help teach him about stuff that he didn't know since his old master didn't like teaching the less it was too fight other hybrids. Once a week the two hybrids met up at the park with their owners and were allowed to play why their owners sat and talked.  
-0-$-0-$-

Eventually his master Percy would get up to make is in master Jason's dinner while Master Jason played with him or sometimes just rubbed his head and back. After the tree eat their dinner Master Jason would take him for a walk. And then they would come home in jest lay around /play until it was time to go to bed. Where the cycle would then repeat itself.

-0-$-0-$-

It took Percy and Jason a while to get their dog hybrid to trust them and be comfortable around them. They had a few incidents over the three months where on occasion Nico would be found hidden underneath the bed scared because he thought he done something bad. But after a lot of coaxing and love.


	4. Chapter 4

Sundays we're a pretty chill day in the Jackson-Grace household compared to the rest of the week.

Sundays were the only day that Jason slept in and not have to worry about whatever the past week have brought.

While during the week he would wake up at 6 to start getting ready for work and out the door by eight. The weekends gave him the time to relax before starting his hectic week schedule all over again.

On Sundays the blonde awoke around nine and would start a pot of coffee while watching the news and checking his Facebook.

Jason would be up for about another hour, hour-and-a-half when Nico followed by a sleepy Percy would make their way into the kitchen where Jason wood por his husband a cup of coffee in the Ravens favorite Little Mermaid coffee mug before handing it to the half asleep man and going in putting food and water into Nico's dishes.

And then once Percy had woken up some in finished half of his coffee the two would begin to make their own breakfast before sitting and enjoying each other's company.

After breakfast the two then would normally proceed by taking Nico out on a walk before returning home and just cuddling on the couch while watching sports or a movie.

But today was going to be a bit different because after their walk they were going to be having some visitors.

(Nico was confused. Nikko and his two owners had just come back from a walk which would have normally proceeded with his two owners cuddling on the giant pillow bed with the weird Contraption on why Nico either played with his toys or took a nap in his own pillow bed.

so what his two owners were doing now was confusing the poor little hybrid. instead of the two being on the giant pillow bed they were in the cooking room not watching the picture box.

it was at this moment that Nico's nose caught the scent of another hybrid and then he heard a ding ding sound.

his owner with the blonde head for made his way to the door with Nico following behind to try and figure out where the smell was coming from.

once the door was opened Nico smelled a familiar scent, fire and oil.

while Nico was trying to puzzle out where he had smelled this before he missed the three occupants coming into his home.

"co... Nico." the hybrid blank.

"Hey buddy, yu all right?" he looked up into the face of his Raven.

he rubbed his head against his owner before noticing the other hybrid. the other hybrid turned out to be Hazel the hybrid he met a week ago when his blonde master took him for a walk to the Park. his tail began to wag happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy, Jason, Frank and Leo stood there watching, Percy and Jason a bit nervously as the two hybrids met for the second time neither of them knowing how Nico would react to the hybrid invading his home.

They had told their friends that their Little Nico had been abused and the shelters suspicions about the puppy being volved in a hybrid fight, which is why the two left Hazel attached to her lead wild the two hybrids sniff each other out.

Hazel sat watching the little one, she laid on her tummy before turning and showing the young one her belly.

She smiled inwardly as the other hybrid took Little Steps until he was in sniffing range. She could see his tail wagging but also see that he was greatly nervous.

The four human smile as Nico walked slowly towards Hazel sniffing her before giving her nose a gentle lick. Hazel turned back onto her stomach and nuzzled the other hybrids head with her cheek.

Nico yipped and started running around Hazel and acting like a total spaz. Leo chuckled as he unhooked Hazel from her lead in the four walked over and sat on the couch and chairs leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh!"  
Nico yipped happily.

Hazel stood up and stretched from where she had been sitting then walked over to the hyperactive puppy. Nudgeing in between the black ears she finally got his attention.

He looked up at her with slightly fearful brown eyes before bolting.

Hazel stood there glancing at the humans before deciding to follow the now scared hybrid. Lifting her nose she took a whiff before following the scent.

The sent let her to what she assumed was the master bedroom, a giant bed, 2 side tables, clothes on the floor, she spotted some toys that she guess were the pups in the corner of the room. She took another moment scanning, sniffing before making her way to the bed and looking under it.

Indeed there was the little one, curled in a tiny ball shivering.

"What is the matter little one?" She can see as the pup froze before he started trembling again. She's side.

She sat up staring at the bed before scanning the room, her golden eyes landed on the array of toys in the corner that she had noticed before. She smirk as an idea started to form.

* * *

The puppy play date that Nico had with Hazel went very well, well almost.

Jason and Percy were standing in the kitchen with a little brown eyed puppy covered in flower and eggs.

Hazel's plan had worked and getting the little one out from under the bed and they have spent the next hour playing and her teaching the little one the true name for things. When Nico had walked up to Hazel and said;

"Do you want to go sit on the big pillow bed with our Masters?"

It made her start laughing so hard that she rolled onto her back and couldn't breathe for several minutes. So after that she took it upon herself to teach the little sponge in front of her the names of all of the things around them.

Nico learned that the giant pillow bed was called a couch, the picture box was called a TV and the Eating Room was in fact called a kitchen. And somehow the twos playing had ended with them in said room where there for masters were.

Leo smiled at the two hybrids as he cracked two eggs into The Mixing Bowl.

Besides just having a puppy play date to get Nico used to other hybrids the four had agreed on baking some treats for their friends Salinas bake sale on Tuesday.

The for humans were smiling and laughing as they mix, pord and baked. They had several Bulls spread out across the kitchen with different ingredients.

"Nico really seems to like Hazel." Frank said as he poured a batch of brownie mix into the pan for baking. "Of course he does." Leo said, " I have not yet met a human or other hybrid who hasn't loved our little Hazel, my big teddy bear." Leo said giving Frank a kiss. Which made the tall Chinese man flush.

Leo chuckled and grab for a pan of brownies to put into the oven. Just as the Latino had closed the door of said oven the 4 heard a crash and looked over to the edge of the counter where there sat there 2 hybrids, Hazel covered in brownie mix and Nico covered in flour and eggs that was going to be for the next batch of cookies.

And before anybody could stop him, Nico with with a terrified look in his eyes in a whimper stuck in his throat ran off. Jason and Percy Sharon a worried look.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Comfort

It wasn't that hard to follow Nico. all Percy and Jason had to do was to follow the trail of flower and egg. The trail led them to the laundry room where they found Nico curled in on himself in the clean laundry basket. They carefully fell to their knees and front of the basket.

"Hey. hey. there Nico. It's okay buddy. It was an accident. Shhh."

Percy carefully picked Nico up from the basket not caring that he was getting flour and egg all over. Nico whimpered, his tiny ears laid back on his head. "Hey it's okay buddy. It's alright Nico. no harm done." Jason said with a comforting Pat.

"Hey Purse. I got this. You go make sure that everything in the kitchen is still in the kitchen. And make sure Leo hasn't ran away with any of our sharp objects." Jason said laughing as he carefully removed Nico from Percy's arms.

Percy nodded. Leaving the laundry room to go check on his kitchen and their guests.

"Hey Percy. is everything alright? How's Nico?" Frank asked as he was wrapping up the last brownie and placing in a box.

"Shaken up." He rubbed his face as he turned and glanced around... his clean kitchen?

"We thought you and jay could use a little help."

Percy smile. And then they heard a scream from the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico shook In his blonde Masters arms. He was crying silently as the blonde human set him down and shut the door. 'This is it' he thought as his blonde human turned away from him. He was surely going to get punished for the mess in the kitchen no matter what his raven master said he knew that's why they were in this small room.

"Okay Nico let's get you out of these clothes." Nico shook harder and a soft wine escaped his lips but he let his owner remove his shirt and pants. Next thing Nico knew he was being picked up and placed in a tub of water and bubbles.

He looked up at the face of his master, was the blonde going to drown him? His human smile in splash the water getting Nico's chest and shoulders what in covering him and Bubbles. A giggle escaped from his throat and he quickly froze glancing up at his master.

The blonde side. "It's okay Nico. You're not in trouble." He reassured.

And then proceeded to scrub Nico's hair and skin down to get rid of the egg and flower on his pup.

Nico started to enjoy the warm water and the feel of his master's fingers scrubbing at the top of his head. His tail started wagging and he in a moment of Bravery splash getting some water on to his master, he quickly froze but the blonde just laughed and splash back. Nico's tell was splashing up and down in the water and creating a huge mess on the floor.

"Okay Nico, I need you to stand up and turn around so I can get your tail in the back of your legs." Jason said. Nico stood up and turned around.

Jason re-dipped the cloth in the bath water before adding a bit more soap, he lathered it up and gently rubbed it down the length of Nico's tell, up and down the back of his legs. He paused took a deep breath before rubbing the cloth across and around Nico's butt cheeks. Once he was done he rinsed Nico's body with fresh un-soapy water and lifted Nico out of the tub.

He turned to get a towel and quickly dried Nico and then wrapped The Greene fluffy towel around Nico's body and turn to the sink to grab a brush. He turned back and gently started brushing out the locks of Nico's hair.

Nico winced every time the brush hit a clump of Tangles, letting out a whine each time the brush was tugged causing more pain.

"Sorry Nico." Jason said. "Hey I'm going to try and be gentle but I need to brush out your tell now."

At that moment the door opened and Percy stepped into the restroom but stop at the site that was in front of him. Jason was kneeling on the floor and Nico unintentionally gave Percy and Jason a rather nice view, and Percy couldn't help but drool slightly as he gazed upon the smooth round butt. But both Percy and Jason we're soon brought out of fantasies when Nico winced, Percy quickly walked over and kneeled next to Nico lifting him up and rewrapping the towel around him.

"It's okay Nico, it's okay." He rubbed gentle circles on Nico's back as he glanced at Jason.

"What happened Jas?" Percy asked. Jason responded as the two stood up and went towards their bedroom where they had a small drawer of Nico's clothes.

"I was brushing out his tail, I hit a tangle and he jumped and slipped on the wet floor." Percy hummed as he sat Nico on the bed and then went over to the drawers. He rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a black short sleeve nightgown.

Walking over to the bed he sat down next to Nico and sat the little hybrid on his lap as he removed the towel.

His eyes scanned up and down Nico's body noticing a few scars.

He quickly got Nico dressed and put the little hybrid on the floor. "There you go. All clean and dressed. I think Hazel is still in the living room if you want to go play some more before she leaves." Percy said giving Nico a smile and a small push towards the door. Nico smiled and gave His Master's Hand a lick before scampering out the door.

Jason closed and locked the door making his way to his husband on the bed. "Damn, how old is he? 12? Ugg! Still have to wait four years." Jason plopped down onto the bed.

Percy got a Coy smile on his lips and crawled up the bed stopping in between Jason's legs. Jason watched as Percy bent down and started mouthing at him. Before moving up to his stomach, trailing kisses up his covered chest giving him a kiss on his lips before stopping and whispering in his ear.

"Jason," The blonde shivered at the hot breath. " I think we should remove your wet clothes before you catch a cold and maybe I can take care of this." Percy pressed his hand down on Jason's hard erection. "Hmm?"

Jason panted and just nodded his head.

* * *

Notes:

So I think after this chapter I'm going to do a Time skip a couple years so Nico is a little bit older and we can get closer to some smexy times.

And one more thing, I want to start adding some other characters as pets and I have a couple chosen already, like Will, Cecil, Austin, just name a few but I can't decide besides for these three who should be pets and who should be humans. **It's especially important** for these 3 that I have named since they will be in the next chapter. Who should be their Masters?

Any suggestions would be awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Percy danced around his kitchen singing as he gathered ingredients in a mixing bowl and Spoon.

"This is a test about the moon and her Hunter"

He spoons some peanut butter into the bowl.

"There once was a beautiful Maiden who controlled the moon and tides, there once was a hunter who could tell no lies"

He turned the volume up on his phone as he opened the box of oats.

"One day she told him her love ran true as the tides and was as bright as the Moon."

He got out a baking sheet and put some wax paper on it before dishing out his mixture.

"June was when the lovers could meet and share sweet release."

"Jeez Percy, will you stop singing those horrid folk songs?"

Percy turned to see his sister-in-law, Thalia Grace standing in the doorway. He turn down the music on his phone.

"They're not 'horrid folk songs' as you enjoyed telling me, it is good old music." Thalia rolled her eyes at her brother's husband.

"yeah yeah." She said looking around the kitchen. "So where's my brother and the little fluff ball?"

Percy smiled as he continued his preparations. "Jay's took Nico for a walk while I finished the prep for the party."

It had been 2 years since they had brought Nico home with them. It took them a long time to get Nico not to be scared of them and that he wasn't going to get in trouble four every little thing. Sure they're still was times he would get in trouble and have to be punished, like when he took a whiz in the living room or bit a hole into one of the couch pillows, and he would have to get a swatting and put in the time out corner. Which was a small corner that they had put up a little baby gate to keep him in place.

But besides that he had done pretty good. After they first had introduced Nico to Hazel and she had come over once or twice more they took Nico to a small local animal park and introduced him to a few more of their friends and their pets.

There had been three incidence over the years where they had to, at least on one occasion take him to the vet to get looked over. Percy shook his head thinking back about his husband trying to keep it a secret from him. How did the story go? He thought.

Oh yes Jason had to pick up Thalia.

Actions


End file.
